


Woeful Wednesday

by ShadowsTakesAll



Series: Seven Day Channenge  (February 2015) [4]
Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF, Mattex-Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsTakesAll/pseuds/ShadowsTakesAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nunca un miércoles había sido tan triste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woeful Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> Cuarto capítulo de la semana de desafíos Mattex de: http://mattexfanficexchange.tumblr.com/ correspondiente a la primera semana de Febrero.  
> Día cuatro: Woeful Wednesday (Miércoles triste)  
> Podéis leerlo también en tumblr: http://marquise-in-tardis.tumblr.com/post/110242783016/woeful-wednesday-mattex
> 
> -> No conozco a los actores personalmente (¡Ojala!) ni la vida privada más allá de los artículos en internet. Esto es una historia ficticia con el único fin de entretener, siendo los actores que aparecen simples personajes como en cualquier libro o película.

No habían podido dormir en toda la noche por mucho que lo hubieran intentado.  
La gruesa colcha, que noches anteriores les mantenía calientes, ahora estaba condenadamente fría; como si la hubieran metido en el congelador durante todo el día.  
Matt había mantenido a Alex en sus brazos toda la noche, acariciándole el brazo y el pelo mientras ella lloraba tan en silencio como podía, tratando en vano de que conciliara el sueño y tuviera, por lo menos, unos minutos de descanso.  
En cuanto sonó el despertador, Alex se levantó sin decir nada y entró a la ducha mientras Matt iba a preparar el desayuno. Dudaba de que Alex fuera a probar bocado o un sorbo de té, pero le insistiría a ello.  
Tras beberse su taza fue al cuarto para ir haciendo la cama (Alex detestaba ver tanto desorden y no iba a salir de casa con la casa desordenada, incluso un día como hoy.) y se aseguro de que la cama no tuviera ni una arruga. Sabía que no iba a ser de mucho, pero no sabía qué hacer en estas situaciones; y estar quieto nunca fue una opción.  
Como era de esperar, Alex se negó a tomar nada en un principio, aunque le prometió que se tomaría el té mientras él estaba en la ducha. 

El vuelo entre Los Ángeles y Londres pasó rápido gracias a las pastillas para dormir (iban a necesitar fuerzas y el jet lag no iba a ser de ayuda) y llegaron a Epsom cerca de las siete, donde los padres de Alex los esperaban con los ojos rojos e hinchados.

 

Todo estaba lleno de flores. Blancas, rosadas, violetas, anaranjadas… colores puros que aportaban calidez al día tan triste.  
Alex permaneció inmóvil frente al ataúd de Susie durante el velatorio, con Matt abrazándola y acariciándole el abrazo sin dejarla sola en un solo momento. Ni a ella ni a los padres. Estaba siendo tan adulto, tan atento y fuerte por los dos… Alex no podía imaginarse que abría pasado si hubiera tenido que enfrentarse al entierro de su querida hermana menor, Susie, sin el sosteniéndola en todo momento. Dándole un pañuelo cada vez que las lágrimas se le escapaban las lágrimas, dándole una botella de agua sin pedirlo…

-Gracias por acompañarme –Susurró Alex mientras paseaban por el cementerio. Necesitaba un momento alejada de los llantos de sus padres y de la tumba de su hermana para recomponerse.  
Matt le beso en la frente y le apartó pasó un rizo por detrás de la oreja.  
-Siempre voy a estar contigo Alex. En los buenos y en los malos momentos. Lo sabes. Eres lo más importante para mí–Dijo con ternura.

Alex sonrió un poco y se apoyó en él, rodeándole la cintura con el brazo.  
Si, Matt siempre iba a estar a su lado.

**Author's Note:**

> ~Podéis dejar un comentario y/o kudos, porque se agradece mucho.~


End file.
